


Hurricane Bellatrix

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix comes home from her meeting with Voldemort to pounce on her husband...which excites him every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Bellatrix

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "hurricane."

Bellatrix was like a storm waiting to break. She was furious. Beyond insane. But she knew that was how Rodolphus liked to see her. She would wash up on the shore like a hurricane, full force and melt as soon as his lips touched hers.

But he couldn't tame her. She chose how she wanted him and when.

Bella enjoyed the control she held over him - choosing where and when she surprised him with her antics. Especially when they involved nights alone between the sheets.

Her obsession with Voldemort was all but forgotten when they were together - him inside her, making her scream his name.

***

It was like that when she walked through the doors of their bedroom. She stripped her clothes as soon as she closed the doors, making her way across the room to where her husband was seated in his chair in front of the fireplace. He closed his book, not even bothering to mark his place. He tossed the book onto the table beside his chair and watched her.

"Is there some reason for this show?" Rodolphus asked, arching a brow at his wife.

She was a beautiful woman once - and still was for most part. Azkaban had changed her - given her more grey hair than she liked, but she made it work for her.

She moved to straddle his waist, running her fingers along the buttons of his shirt. She unbuttoned them one by one and pushed it open.

"I want you right now," she whispered, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

She didn't give him the chance to argue with her pressed against his burning erection. She felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her closer - her skin against his bared chest.

She picked up his wand and removed the rest of his clothes. Impatient to her very last cell, she couldn't stand to be hindered by the clothes separating her from being able to sink down onto him. She placed the wand back on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself down onto his waiting erection.

Rodolphus groaned as he kissed her neck, making his way to her mouth as she rotated her hips against him, taking him deeper inside her.

It was obvious she was furious about what had happened earlier during her meeting with the Dark Lord. But he didn't mind. He knew how to stoke her desire and lead it where he wanted it and tonight he would be the one bringing her to dive off the cliff of pleasure - not the Dark Lord.

It was obvious Bellatrix had been fucking him on the side, but she always came back to her husband when she was displeased with her master. And Rodolphus took advantage of those times, fucking her more than once even if she pushed him away. It wasn't rape by any means, it was him overpowering her and forcing her to see how badly her ignoring him for a few weeks or even days had affected him.

He thrust up into her, gripping her hips now as she took his mouth, kissing him with a fierceness that he knew intimately.

They didn't speak. They never did when she was like this. She blew in like a storm and attacked him and he responded - he always responded.

Bellatrix always took, never giving unless she had to. And she had to give if she wanted to climax.

She moved frantically, moving closer to the edge. She was so close to coming that she could taste it. She could taste it in his kiss - he was close and his movements mimicked hers.

She cried out into his mouth as she tightened and came around him. She stopped moving and pulled her mouth from his so she could slide off him. Only Rodolphus wasn't finished. No where near finished with her and he pulled her back down on him.

"I'm finished, let go of me," Bellatrix hissed, fighting against his grip on her.

"I'm not," he replied, thrusting up into her again.

Bellatrix bit her lip, trying not to moan at the feel of him moving inside her. She loved a good fight, but she loved being fucked roughly more than anything. Rodolphus needed it as much as she did and that was the only reason she let him almost rape her after she was finished each time they had sex.

A satisfied smirk curved Rodolphus' lips and he pulled her lips to his again, kissing her angrily as she still fought against him. He continued thrusting into her until a moan escaped her lips.

He came then and felt her come again after him, clenching every last drop out of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

He held her close, brushing her sweaty hair from her face as their breathing slowed.

"I hate when you do that," she hissed.

"No you don't," he muttered, kissing her neck. "You revel in it, love and we both know it."

Bellatrix tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist and licked a line from it to her palm before placing a soft kiss there.

"Patience, kitten," he smirked. "You know I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Bellatrix hid a secret smile. This was what she loved most about getting angry with Voldemort. She got to be loved differently by her husband as a change of pace. She enjoyed the sex with both men and she knew she could never say no to either of them when they wanted her.

That's why she always blew in like a storm and hit them without notice so she could get what she wanted - and have them turn around and take what they wanted from her. She enjoyed that part most of all - more than the emotions that fueled everything that happened.


End file.
